ZOMBIE MADNESS
by KOoKiieMONsTER
Summary: AFTER THE INFECTION AND FINDING TIARA THEIR THEIR ARE SOME NEW THINGS ARE ABOUT TO HAPPEN AND THE MADNESS JUST GOT REAL ! IT'S CRAZY INTERESTING*** :3


LEFT 4 DEAD …..

I DO NOT OWN IT, DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE GAME ITSELF.

BY: KOoKiieMONsTER

\- -ON THE STREETS OF MERCY HOSPITAL-

I FOUND MYSELF LAYING ON THE STREETS OF MERCY HOSPITAL. BLOODY HOODIE, CLAWS ,PALE SKIN, FANGS. WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPEN TO ME? HOW COME I'M LAYING ON THE STREET? I STOOD UP AND TRY TO REMEMBER HOW I ENDED UP LIKE THIS.

\- **********FLASHBACK*********-

BEFORE THE INFECTION...

***SCHOOL***

"HEY ZAK, WAKE UP!" SAID KEVIN AS HE SMACK THE BACK OF MY NECK. I QUICKLY JUMPED UP." OUCH! YOU HAVE TO BE THAT CHILDISH?"I SAID AS I RUBBED THE SPOT HE HIT ME IN. I SAW HIM AND TODD LOOKING AT ME." ARE YOU READY OR WHAT, I DON'T GOT ALL DAY I NEED A BREAK." SAID TODD AS HE HAD A TOOTHPICK IN HIS MOUTH. HE STARED AT ME HARD. I KNEW HE WAS IMPATIENT ,BUT I HAD RUSHED TO PUT THE THINGS IN MY BOOK BAG OR TODD WOULD POUND ON ME TOO. WE LEFT THE SCHOOL BUILDING AND WAS HEADING HOME. WE LIVE RIGHT BY EACH OTHER THE 9 OF US. THE OTHER 6 WERE JUST FRIENDS AS , I TOOK OFF MY BOOK BAG AND SAT IN FRONT OF THE TV. " ARE GOING TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK INSTEAD OF WATCHING TV ?" SAID MY DAD." LATER." I REPLIED. I SIGHED AND JUST IGNORED HIM. THEN HE DID WHAT ALL PARENT DID WHEN THEY TRYING TO GET OUR ATTENTION. STEP IN FRONT OF THE TV OR JUST TURN IT OFF. HE STOOD IN FRONT OF THE TV AND LOOKED AT ME. "WHAT ? I SAID I WAS GOING TO DO , RIGHT?" I EXPLAINED. "DON'T DO IT LATER DO IT NOW." HE SAID. I RAN UP THE STAIRS AND SAT IN MY BED AND HIT STRAIGHT FOR THE TV. I HATED MY DAD HE WAS ALWAYS A DORK . HE HAD ALWAYS MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE. IT WAS ALWAYS HIS JOB TO MAKE MY LIFE MISERABLE, BUT I'M GLAD THAT IT WASN'T WORST LIKE TODD'S.

**TODD'S POV**

I HATED MY LIFE. ALWAYS HAD, NEVER LOVE MY MOTHER OR FATHER I WISHED THEY JUST DIE. STILL, ONLY PERSON I HAD EVER LOVE IS MY GIRLFRIEND. I LOVE THE WAY HOW MY ROOM SMELLED LIKE SMOKE AND ALWAYS GET HIGH ON A MONDAY. I HAD ALWAYS WISHED FOR THE WORLD TO END SO I CAN GET IT OVER WITH, HOW MANY TIMES I TRIED KILLING MYSELF. MY DEADBEAT PARENTS WOULD ALWAYS SEND MY TO THE HOSPITAL. TRIED RUNNING AWAY I GOT CAUGHT LIKE 10 TEN THEN I GAVE UP. I GOT LOCKED UP AND MY PARENTS BAILED MY OUT. WENT TO COURT I TOLD THE JUDGE I KILLED ONE THE OFFICERS ,BUT THEY DID A LIE DETECTOR TEST ON ME AND KNEW I WAS LYING JUST TO KEEP MYSELF IN JAIL SO I CAN AWAY FROM MY PARENTS. IT DIDN'T WORK NONE OF IT. I COULDN'T GET RID OF THEM. I LIT UP A CIGARETTE AND BLEW OUT A PUFF OF SMOKE. " I WONDER WHAT THAT JERK DOING?" I SAID AS I LAID ON MY BED.

**KEVIN'S POV**

HEY, MY NAME IS KEVIN YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW. ANYWAY I'M THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. RIP , HANDSOME, STRONG FOR SURE, AND SEXY. TO ME SEXY AND HANDSOME IS 2 DIFFERENT THINGS , BUT WHEN YOU MIXED THEM TOGETHER YOU GET THIS SEXY AND HANDSOME EXPLOSION. I DONE 100 PUSH UPS, 100 JUMPING JACKS,JOGS TO MY SCHOOL AND BACK ABOUT 8 TIMES AND USE PUNKS AS MY PUNCHING BAG. KNOW RIGHT, THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL EXTREME WORKOUT. I SAT ON THE COUCH AND CHUGGED DOWN 8 WATER BOTTLES. " THAT, FELT GOOD." I SAID. I STRETCHED OUT ON THE COUCH AND SLEPT.

**TIARA'S POV**

I WAS SITTING IN MY BED CRYING TO MYSELF IN THE DARK. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME ,BUT I'M CRYING. BITING MY NAILS, EYES RED . I WAS ENJOYING BEING A LONE WOLF FOR SOME REASON. I LOVED THE PAIN, PAIN REMINDED ME AS HOME. TRYING TO SCRATCH MYSELF TIME TO TIME AND IN PUBLIC HIDE MY ACHES. WEAR FAKE NAILS , SMILE EVEN THOUGH IT MEANT TO BE A FROWN. I WAS JUST EMOTIONAL OTHER THAN MY BROTHER KEVIN HE DOESN'T CARE. ALL HE CARES IS HIMSELF. THAT'S WHY I NEVER TRUST HIM , PRETTY MUCH NOBODY.

**JENNIFER'S POV**

I LOVE HOW I MAKE PEOPLE MISERABLE , EVEN MY DOG. I CHEW GUM UNTIL I GET ALL THE FLAVOR OUT AND SPIT IT ON MY DOG. I'M BEAUTIFUL, VERY , BUT I DON'T BRAG LIKE KEVIN , WHO EVER KEEP SAYING THAT THEY'RE PRETTY AND BEAUTIFUL ARE THE ONES WHO ARE NOT. AND EVERYTIME I THINK OF THAT BEAUTIFUL SOMEONE I THINK OF TODD, SMOKY. HE LOVE THE WAY HOW I KISS HIM AND PUSHED THE GUM FROM MY MOUTH TO HIS. I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM AS HE CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT ME. SOMETIMES HE RUNS OUT OF HIS HOUSE AND COMES TO MINES DURING THE NIGHT. AT THAT TIME WE HANG OUT OR MAKE OUT. IF YOU KNOW HIM PERSONALLY HE'S NOT THAT BAD AS YOU MAY THINK.

**ABBY POV**

YEAH, I'M THICK ,BUT I'M NOT FAT. IF I WAS ,I STILL WOULDN'T CARE. I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF ME. THEY DON'T KNOW ME EXCEPT THEY MIGHT LOOK AT ME AND MAY THINK SO. I'M NOT MEAN , I'M SPEAKING THE TRUTH . SO JUST SHUT UP ABOUT IT. I KNOW THAT I MIGHT NOT BE FASTER THAN OTHERS ,BUT I CAN STILL CAN'T BLAME ME FOR EATING FOOD EVERYONE HAS TO EAT.

**MAX POV**

I KNOW I'M FAT ,BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BROADCAST IT. GOSH , DOES ANYONE CARE ABOUT FEELINGS ANY MORE ? I'M GLAD I HAVE FRIENDS AT LEAST THEY CARE ABOUT ME. AND WHEN I'M BULLIED KEVIN COMES BACK ME UP OR ABBY. I KNOW KEVIN DOES FOR THE FUN OF IT SO HE CAN POUND THEM AND BEAT THEM UP IN A CORNER AND ABBY DOES IT BECAUSE SHE REALLY CARES. I LIKE HER, NOT BECAUSE SHE'S BIG TOO AND BEAUTIFUL ,BUT SHE CARES ABOUT ME AND I REALLY CARE ABOUT HER. I WISH I COULD LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO HER ,BUT I'M IN BETWEEN TODD AND KEVIN AND RIGHT NEXT TO KEVIN IT'S ABBY.

**JACK POV**

I WAS BORN IN THE COUNTRY ,BUT I DON'T SOUND COUNTRY. I LOVE TO DRIVE MY DIRT BIKE WITH MY BROTHERS AND COUSINS AND SOMETIMES GET DIRTY WITH MY DAD WHEN HE FIX HIS CAR OR EITHER PLAY IN SOME MUD. I LIKE THE CITY SOMETIMES, BUT WHEN I DON'T I BE IN THE COUNTRY WITH MY FAMILY MAKING SOME HOMEMADE PIE OR PLAYING AROUND DANCING TO SOME COUNTRY MUSIC WITH MY FAMILY EVERY SUNDAY. I HATED WHEN I DO WORK . IT ACHES MY RIGHT ARM AND I GET REALLY TIRED OF MAKING IT HURT MORE BY STRAINING IT. I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO MORE THAT OFTEN.

**JEREMY POV**

SIKE, MY NAME IS JAKE. I COULDN'T BELIEVE YOU FAILED FOR THAT. SIKE , JUST PLAYING AGAIN. YOU WERE GOING TO READ IT ANYWAYS. I'M THE KING OF JOKERS . I'M SO GOOD AT JOKING THAT IT BECAME CRAZY. ONE TIME WHEN MY DAD WAS USING THE BATHROOM, AKA TOILET. I PEPPERED SPRAYED THE TOILET TISSUE SO WHEN HE WIPE HIMSELF . HIS BUTT CRACK WOULD BE ON FIRE . I LAUGH MY A DOUBLE S OFF. HE WAS RED, HE TRIED EVERYTHING TO MAKE IT STOP. I EVEN GAVE HIM ICE ,BUT I PEPPERED SPRAYED IT TOO. HOW CRUEL AM I. ANYWAYS I WAS GROUNDED FOR 2 OR 3 WEEKS AT LEAST. AND I DID IT AGAIN ON THE SAME DAY I JUST GOT OFF OF PUNISHMENT , I COULDN'T RESIST IT . IT'S IN MY BLOOD.

TO BE CONTINUED...

LEFT 4 DEAD …..

-DURING THE** INFECTION**-

WHILE I WAS WATCHING TV, I WAS WATCHING WRESTLING*WWE* I WAS WATCHING WHEN STEPHANIE MCMAHON WAS BEING ARRESTED. UNTIL THE NEWS INTERRUPTED IT...** IT'S THE INFECTION, ESCAPE TO THE AIRPORTS IMMEDIATELY, IF YOU CAN'T. STAY IN YOUR HOMES ,DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE OR COME OUT OF YOUR HOUSE FOR ANY REASONS. **THEN MY TV JUST TURNED OFF. I QUICKLY CALL TODD TO SEE IF HE HEARD IT. IT TOOK AWHILE FOR HIM TO ANSWER, MAKING ME WORRIED."HEY, YOU HEARD WHAT HAPPENED?" I EXPLAINED."FINALLY, IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR THE WORLD TO END." SAID TODD. "DUDE, REALLY . GO TO KEVIN'S HOUSE EVERYONE'S THERE." I TOLD HIM. " WHY DO WE HAVE TO DIE THE HARD WAY INSTEAD OF THE EASY WAY?" HE COMPLAINED." YEAH OK DIE, BUT REMEMBER I'M TAKING JENNIFER-" SOON AS I SAID THAT HE HUNG UP. I PUT ON MY HOODIE, SOME JOGGING PANTS, KNEE AND ELBOWS PADS, HELMET, SILVER BAT, KNIVES, INCLUDING FOOD. I LEFT MY DAD, YES I DID . I DID IT BECAUSE HE INTERRUPTED ME WHEN I WAS WATCHING PRETTY LITTLE LIARS, I KNOW IT'S PERSONAL.

I RAN TO KEVIN'S HOUSE AND THEY WAS BOARDING THE WINDOWS AND STUFF. I CAME INSIDE CLOSED AND LOCKED THE DOOR. SOON AS I TURNED AROUND TODD WAS LOOKING AT ME FACE TO FACE."WHO WAS YOU WAS GOING TO TAKE AWAY FROM ME?" HE ASKED. AS HE HAD BALLED HIS FIST WITH A CIGARETTE HANGING OUT HIS MOUTH."NO ONE , YOU KNOW IT'S CRAZY TALK." I TOLD HIM SO HE WOULDN'T POUND ME."LOOK, DON'T DO THIS WE'RE TRYING TO SURVIVE, OK ." SAID JENNIFER. TODD KNEW SHE WAS WORRIED AND SCARED. HE LOOKED AT ME AND SAID" WE'RE NOT FINISHED ." HE WALKED TO JENNIFER AND COMFORT HER. " HEY , JUST ONE ANNOUNCEMENT." SAID KEVIN. EVERYONE WAS SURPRISED."IF , WE DON'T MAKE IT OUT ALIVE ,JUST REMEMBER THAT WHO EVER DIES FIRST IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT." HE SAID."UGH! KEVIN YOU ARE SO SELF-CENTERED." SAID ABBY."IS THIS A JOKE, PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE, SOME ONE? I'LL STOP JOKING FOR A YEAR OR FOR LIFE ." SAID JAKE AS HE WAS FREAKING OUT. " HEY JAKE , DON'T FREAK OUT,WE ALL FEEL THE SAME WAY, IT'S OK."JACK SAID . AS HE PAT JAKE'S BACK. " HOW COME YOU FEEL SO CALM?" ASKED MAX. " IT DOESN'T MATTER , NOW FIND SOME WEAPONS-" THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN IT WAS BANGING ON THE DOOR. " THEY FOUND US." I SAID. THEN IT WAS ON THE WINDOWS. "EVERYONE HUDDLED UP." SAID JACK. THEN THE ZOMBIES ARMS BROKE THROUGH THE WINDOWS. I PASSED SOME KNIVES AROUND AND I HAD THE BAT. HOPEFULLY WE WERE SAFE FOR NOW. THEN KEVIN THOUGHT OF A PLAN." EVERY GO IN THE VAN IN MY GARAGE AND I DRIVE OK." EVERYONE STARTED TO MOVE UNTIL A BUNCH OF ZOMBIES STARTED RUNNING TOWARDS US. WE ALL RUN INTO THE GARAGE AND SHUT THE DOOR. " WE NEED TIME." SAID KEVIN. "TIME WE DON'T HAVE TIME WE NEED TO GET TO THE AIRPORT." SAID TODD." WELL, GO WITHOUT ME." SAID JACK. "BUT YOU'RE ARM, YOU WON'T HOLD THAT LONG." SAID JENNIFER." JUST LEAVE." EVERYONE GOT IN THE VAN AND STARTED TO DRIVE LEAVING JACK BEHIND.

" WE SHOULD OF HELPED HIM." SAID JENNIFER. " IT'S TOO LATE NOW WE CAN NOT GO BACK, HE WANTS US TO HAVE A GOOD LIFE AND HE SACRIFICED FOR US. " YELLED TODD. JENNIFER CRIED. TODD WRAPPED HIS ARMS AROUND HER AND PROTECTED HER."OH MAN I SCREWED UP." SAID KEVIN." WHAT?" I ASKED."I FORGOT MY SISTER." COMPLAINED KEVIN." YOU LEFT TIARA, THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT WHEN COMING DOWN STAIRS." I TOLD HIM. "TOO LATE NOW , WE AREN'T GOING BACK, SHE SHOULD OF THOUGHT ABOUT IT WHEN SHE HAD A CHANCE, SCREW HER LET'S KEEP GOING." SAID TODD. " HOW LONG IS THE AIRPORT?' ASKED ABBY. " A MILE." SAID A ZOMBIE WAS BEHIND ABBY." ABBY !" YELLED MAX. THE ZOMBIE BIT ABBY'S NECK AND MAX PUSHED THE ZOMBIE OUT THE CAR AND HE WENT OUT TOO. JAKE CLOSED THE DOORS. " OH MAN, YOU DIDN'T CHECK THE BACK KEVIN?" I SAID. " WE DIDN'T HAD TIME FOR THAT JACK WAS TRYING TO MAKE SOME." SAID KEVIN WHILE DRIVING FULL SPEED." WE LOST TIARA,MAX,ABBY,JACK." I SAID. SUDDENLY JENNIFER YELLED_." STOP THE VAN!". " _WHAT'S GOING ON?" SAID TODD. " I WANTED TO SHOW A LONG TIME AGO." SHE SAID. " SHOW ME WHAT, SHOW ME WHAT?" TODD SAID REPEATEDLY. JENNIFER LIFTED UP HER SLEEVE SHOWING HER BIT MARK. "JENNIFER , WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" ASKED TODD AS HE LOOKED INTO HER EYES." AT MY HOUSE, I DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK YOUR HEART ,BUT I HAD TO ONE WAY OR ANOTHER." SAID JENNIFER." WHAT HAPPENED?" I ASKED. " IT'S JENNIFER SHE'S SICK, SHE'S INFECTED." SAID TODD. I NEVER HEARD HIM LIKE THIS. SO SAD,IT WAS THE ONLY THING HE HAD IN HIS LIFE AND NOW IT'S FOREVER GONE. KEVIN STOPPED THE CAR AND LET HER OUT. "TODD DON'T GIVE UP KEEP ON GOING, YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE." SAID JENNIFER AS SHE HELD HIS HAND. THEN HE SAID SOMETHING REAL STUPID. I COULDN'T EXPLAIN IT." BITE ME." SAID TODD. " ARE YOU CRAZY WE CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO." I SAID. " I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS." SAID KEVIN. HE PICKED TODD UP AND THREW HIM IN THE VAN." I'M SORRY JENNIFER , LIKE YOU SAID KEEP ON GOING WE WILL ALWAYS HAVE YOU IN OUR MEMORY." SAID KEVIN. THEN THEY DROVE OFF. "SO, ALL WE HAVE IS TODD, KEVIN, ME, AND JAKE." I SAID. " YEAH, I HAVEN'T HEARD IN JAKE FOR A LONG TIME." SAID KEVIN. I LOOKED BACK AND HE WAS GONE. " WELL,MAKE THAT THE 3 OF US." I SAID. " WHAT HAPPENED?" ASKED KEVIN. " HE'S GONE." I SAID. THEN I TURNED AROUND AND SAW TODD EATING A TWINKY. I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE HE GOT IT FROM, BUT I KNEW I WAS HUNGRY RIGHT NOW. I HAD FORGOT I HAD FOOD. TOOK IT OUT AND IT WAS LOOKING ALL GREEN. UGH BEING AROUND THOSE STUPID ZOMBIES.

THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN THE CAR HAD FLIPPED OVER. KEVIN AND TODD WAS BLACKED OUT. AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE. RUNNING TO THE AIRPORT. NOT SAFE THINKING ABOUT ALL MY FRIENDS WHO ARE NOW ZOMBIES. THEN I HEARD A LOUD NOISE . A SCREAM WHICH MADE ME AFRAID. IT WAS A HORDE, I WAS RUNNING FOR MY LIFE 5 MINUTES AWAY THE AIRPORT. THEN I TRIED TO FIND A SHORTCUT,BUT THEN I FOUND MYSELF AT MERCY HOSPITAL , THE WORSE PLACE TO ESCAPE FROM THE ZOMBIE HORDE. ONE OF THE ZOMBIE GRABBED ME . THAT'S IT . I WAS DONE ,BEING DRAGGED INTO THE CROWD.

TO BE CONTINUED...

-**INFECTED**-

I WOKE UP LAYING ON THE CONCRETE STREETS NEAR MERCY HOSPITAL .NECK HURTING, BLOODY HOODIE, CLAWS, PALE SKIN, SHARP FANGS. I GUESS THE LADIES COULDN'T STAND THE LOOKS OF WERE SOME MEN TOO. EWWW, I HOPE THEY DIDN'T BITE MY NECK. I KIND OF SOUNDED LIKE KEVIN FOR A MINUTE FOR A MOMENT , WHERE WERE THEY. THEN I SAW TWO ZOMBIES WALKING ALONG. IT WOULD OF BEEN CRAZY TO TALK TO SOME ZOMBIES , YOU KNOW EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT. I DON'T THINK. " HEY, HEY YOU TWO. DO YOU KNOW WHERE DO PEOPLE GO AFTER THEY BEEN …. BITTEN?" I ASKED. " YEAH, IN THAT HOSPITAL." ONE THEM SAID. ' OK , THANK YOU." I SAID. THEN I RAN. I FELT KIND OF I HAD NO BONES OR SOMETHING. I WENT INSIDE AND SAW ZOMBIES AND ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE. I STARTED TO HIDE BEHIND THE COUNTER AND HOPE THEY DON'T SEE ME." UMMMM... SIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I HEARD THE LADY AT THE COUNTER SAID. " UMMM... I'M GLAD YOU ASKED, I WAS TIEING MY SHOE , LOOK YOU KNOW A KEVIN AROUND HERE?" I ASKED. " YEAH , THERE'S 2 , TANK OR JOCKEY?" SHE ASKED. TANK SOUND LIKE HIM ,BUT JOCKEY SOUNDED MORE LIKE HIM. "TANK." I SAID. SHE TOOK ME TO THE ROOM AND OPENED THE DOOR. I WENT INSIDE AND SHE CLOSED THE DOOR QUICKLY. I TURNED AROUND AND SAW KEVIN." OH MY JESUS!" I FREAKED. HIS ARMS THEY WERE HUGE. IT LOOKED LIKE THE ONLY THING HE HAS BEEN EATING WAS STEROIDS. "KEVIN!?" I SAID. HE TURNED AROUND AND HE LOOKED AT ME." ZAK!?" HE SAID. WE WERE BOTH SURPRISED. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" I ASKED. " ZOMBIES WHAT HAPPENED." SAID KEVIN.I STARTED TO LAUGHED." I LASTED LONGER THAN YOU." I BRAGGED. THEN HE POUND HURT MORE THAN IT DID BACK THEN."I'M SORRY, OK , OK , BUT I GOT TO ADMIT IT .YOU LOOKED LIKE A PUNK BACK THEN, THAN NOW." I TOLD HIM. " WELL, I ACCEPT THAT, I WAS WEAK BEFORE." HE SAID." NOW , WHERE'S TODD?" I ASKED." OH, HE'S ACROSS THE HALLWAY FROM ME , BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM YET EITHER." HE SAID. " WELL I'M GOING TO CHECK ON HIM." I SAID. ME AND KEVIN WENT ACROSS THE HALL AND OPENED TODD'S DOOR. SMOKE WAS EVERYWHERE , NOT ONLY THAT IT WAS GREEN AND IT WAS JUST SURROUND HIM LIKE HE HASN'T WASH FOR MONTHS.* **PRETTY SURE HE DIDN'T*** TODD WAS TALLER . 6 OR 7 SEVEN FEET TALL. PROMISE YOU EVERYTIME HE WOULD WALK THROUGH A DOORWAY HE'LL HIT HIS HEAD. "MY LIFE IS MISERABLE." SAID TODD. " WELL YOU , YOU HAVE US ." I SAID. " JESUS CHRIST, I THOUGHT I DITCHED THEM TWO." HE SAID." NO, ACTUALLY KEVIN AND YOU HIT A DITCH AND I MANAGE TO SURVIVED IT." I TOLD HIM. "WHATEVER." HE SAID. HE SUDDENLY LIT UP A CIGAR. " I SEE YOU LOOK PERFECTLY FINE, NO BUMPS , NO MUTATIONS." HE SAID. "UMMM...I GOT TO GO I'LL BE LATE FOR MY APPOINTMENT AT A TAN SALON." ALL OF A SUDDEN TODD LONG TONGUE WRAPPED AROUND ME. WE WERE FACE TO FACE. " NOW FOR MY REVENGE." HE SAID. HE BEAT ME , KICKED ME, AND TORCHER ME. " THAT'S FOR EVERYTHING ELSE, AND THAT'S FOR TALKING ABOUT JENNIFER." HE SAID. "OK,OK I GIVE UP." I SAID. WE WENT TO EVERY ROOM TO FIND OUR FRIENDS. THE ONLY PERSON WE DIDN'T FIND WAS TIARA. WHERE COULD SHE BE ? KEVIN FREAKED OUT , BADLY. BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT , IT WAS HIS.

**JENNIFER POV**

I WAS IN THE ROOM . I KNEW MY FRIENDS WERE HERE I DIDN'T WANT TODD TO SEE ME LIKE THIS. DROOLING OUT ACID. COME ON , I HOPE HE STILL LOVE'S ME.I WAS LOOKING OUTSIDE THE WINDOW AND SAW THE CITY LOOKING DARK AND STRANDED. THEN I HEARD MY DOOR KNOB TURNED.

I QUICKLY HID UNDERNEATH MY BED. IT WAS TODD . I SAW HIS BLACK METALLIC BOOTS. " SHE'S ISN'T HERE." I HEARD TODD SAY. " YES SHE IS ,I CAN SMELL HER." SAID ZAK. IF ZAK WASN'T HERE RIGHT NOW IT'LL BE MORE HELPFUL FOR HIM NOT TO FIND ME. ZAK WENT OUT THE ROOM AND LEFT. GLAD ,BUT HE KNOW I'M HERE NOW. "JENNIFER, WHERE ARE YOU?" HE SAID. I TRIED TO KEEP QUIET. "WHY ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?" HE SAID. AS BAD I WANTED TO JUMP OUT AND HUG HIM RIGHT NOW, I WOULDN'T, I COULDN'T. THEN SUDDENLY HE FOUND GRABBED ME BY MY FOOT AND I SCREAMED. "JENNIFER , IT'S ME TODD." HE GRABBED ME, WITH HIS _TONGUE?_ GROSS! WE FACE TO FACE. LOOKING INTO EACH OTHER EYES." JENNIFER ..." HE SAID. HE COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. HE STARTED TO KISS ME .I COULDN'T BELIEVE HE STILL LOVE ME AND I'M DROOLING OUT GREEN DROOL.

**ZAK'S POV**

I COULDN'T BELIEVE I WAS INFECTED. I SAT ON THE COUCHES AND WAS STARVING. "EXCUSE ME, CAN YOU PUT YOUR FEET ON THE FLOOR OTHER PEOPLE HAD TO SIT YOU KNOW." ONE OF THE ZOMBIES SAID. "YEAH , BUT DO THEY SERVE FOOD HERE, OR DO I HAVE TO GO TO MC'DONALD'S ?" I ASKED. THE ZOMBIE LOOKED AT ME STUPID LIKE I HAD GREW 4 MORE PAIR OF ARMS OR SOMETHING. HE JUST WALKED AWAY AND I WAS ANSWERLESS. I RAN TO THE COUNTER ZOMBIE AND I SAID." DO YOU OR ANYONE SERVES FOOD AROUND HERE?" SHE STARED AT ME AND HAD A DISAPPOINTMENT FACE." SIR, YOU FIND YOU'RE OWN FOOD." SHE SAID."LIKE MAYBE FATZ, ARBY'S , MIGHT EVEN WENDY'S. I HEARD THEY WERE SELLING THAT PRETZEL BACON CHEESEBURGER FOR 4.69 OR I GUESS IT WENT UP IT ABOUT 5 THE LAST TIME I SAW TV-" SHE INTERRUPTS"SIR, NOT BURGER, PEOPLE WE EAT PEOPLE." SHE SAID. I WALKED OUT OF MERCY HOSPITAL TRYING TO FIND... PEOPLE. "HEY ZAK WHERE YOU GOING ?' ASKED JACK. "TRYING TO FIND SOMETHING TO EAT ." I SAID. "CAN WE COME?" ASKED MAX." I DON'T KNOW , TRY TO FIND ANYTHING THAT'S OPEN MAYBE LIKE ZAXBY'S." I SAID. " SOMEONE GIVE ZAK THE BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT SOME COMMON SENSE." SAID TODD."UMMM... ZOMBIES DON'T EAT ZAXBY'S THEY EAT PEOPLE." SAID KEVIN. IGNORED THEM AND STARTED TO WALK OFF. TODD SUDDENLY JUST GRABBED MY HAND." LOOK, DON'T BE STUPID , YOU CAN'T TRAVEL ALONE, THEY'RE MIGHT BE SOME SURVIVORS" SAID TODD. " THEN WHOEVER WANTS TO COME, COME." I SAID. WE WENT THE AIRPORT TO FIND SOMEONE TO MUNCH ON. EVERYONE WENT THEIR SEPARATE WAYS. I WENT IN THE CENTER WHERE THE THE DESK WAS. HANGING FROM THE CEILING. I SAW 4 SURVIVORS."HEY, ZOEY YOU'VE FOUND ANY PILLS LAYING AROUND?" ASK LOUIS. "NO, UMMM... GUYS CAN SOMEONE COME WITH ME TO THE BATHROOM." ASKED ZOEY. "I'LL DO IT." SAID FRANCIS AND LOUIS. "NO, I'LL DO IT SHE TRUST ME!" SAID LOUIS. " YEAH, RIGHT I'M GOING WITH ZOEY LIKE IT OR NOT." SAID FRANCIS. THEY BICKERED AND BICKERED."WHY DID I EVEN ASKED." SHE SAID. SHE WENT BY HERSELF TO THE BATHROOM. THEIR SHE WAS , MY LUNCH! I FOLLOWED HER. 15 MINUTES LATER... SHE TOOK FOREVER. I FELT I WAS GOING TO DIE HERE WAITING. SHE CAME OUT THE BATHROOM"AHHHH... THAT FEELS BETTER." SHE I HAD URGED TO POUNCE ON HER. "RAAWWWWRRRR!" I SCREAMED. "HUNTER!" SHE YELLED. SHE WAS SCARED. THEN I STARTED TO LICK HER.I KNOW I WAS SCARED OF KILLING PEOPLE. THEY SAID EAT PEOPLE , RIGHT? THEN SHE STARTED TO LAUGH. I THINK SHE LIKED IT. THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I WAS BEING DRAGGED. IT WAS TODD. "ZOEY!" SAID LOUIS. " HOLY-" SAID FRANCIS. WE MANAGE TO ESCAPE. LOUIS TRIED TO SHOOT ,BUT HE SHOT ZOEY KNEE INSTEAD. WE WENT TO THE PARKING LOT. UNFORTUNATELY, EVERYONE WAS THERE."_YOU IDIOT!_" YELLED TODD." WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME?" SAID KEVIN. "ZAK, HERE HAD FOUND SURVIVORS, 1 WAS BY ITSELF, HE HAD A CHANCE TO KILL IT , BUT INSTEAD HE PLAYED WITH IT." YELLED TODD. " LOOK DON'T BE JEALOUS ,BECAUSE I FOUND 4 SURVIVORS BY MYSELF, AND MANAGE TO GET AWAY WITH IT, IF MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T COME ALONG .THE OTHERS MAYBE WOULDN'T SHOOT ME." I EXPLAINED. "_UUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHH! _I'M THIS CLOSE TO KILLING YOU !" SAID TODD. " COME ON LET'S GO." SAID ABBY."SHE'S RIGHT BEFORE SOMETHING GOES WRONG." REPLIED JACK. THEY WAS WALKING OFF. " ARE YOU COMING ?" ASKED KEVIN. "YEAH, I'LL CATCH UP. "I SAID. I HEARD SOMETHING. SOMETHING THAT SOUNDED STRANGE. I CREPT ON THE CORNER AND THEN I SAW A SHADOW...

TO BE CONTINUED...

-**-SHADOW**-

I HEARD SOBBING AND CRYING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL. I BET IT'S A GUY WHO'S HAD WET HIS PANTS AND WAITING FOR THE RESCUE. THEN LOOKED AGAIN AND IT WAS ACTUALLY A GIRL. IF IT WAS A GUY I WOULD LAUGHED AT HIS I CREPT UP TO HER. SHE KIND OF STOPPED SOBBING. THEN HER HEAD SHOT DIRECTLY AT ME WITH RED GLOWING EYES. SHE STARTED TO GROWL AND WAS STANDING ON HER FEET DOING THIS TWITCHY THING. I BACK AWAY QUICKLY. THEN SHE GENTLY GOT BACK ON HER KNEES. "WHO IS SHE?" I QUESTIONED. THEN I HEARD CHAINS RATTLING. SOMEONE'S HERE TOO. I STARTED TO SNIFF AROUND AND TRIED TO FIND A SCENT WHERE THEY COULD BE HEADED. THEN THE SCENT BECAME EVERYWHERE. I WAS CONFUSED. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" IN IT'S HIGH PITCH SCREAM. I TURN MY HEAD LEFT TO RIGHT TRYING TO KNOW WHERE THE SCREAM WAS COMING FROM. THEN A HEAVY SILVER CHAIN WRAPPED AROUND MY FOOT. IT PICKED ME UP AND THREW ME. "RAAWWWWRRRR!" I SCREECHED. FINALLY HE SHOWED SKIN, SHOULDER LENGTH BLACK HAIR. CHECKERED VANS SHOES, LONG SLEEVE BLACK T SHIRT. BAGGY PANTS, AND BIG HEAVY CHAIN AND SHACKLES." WHO ARE YOU " I ASKED. "43201 AND YOU ?" HE SAID." ZAK , PLEASE WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" I ASKED."I'M PROTECTING HER." HE SAID. "WELL , CAN I AT LEAST SEE HER, IF I CAN REMEMBER HER FACE." I SAID. " IF YOU HURT HER I'LL KILL YOU ." HE SAID. WE BOTH WALKED OVER TO HER ."TIARA?" I SAID SEEING IF SHE WOULD RESPOND. " ZAK!?" SHE SAID WHILE SOBBING. " IT'S YOU ,I'VE BEEN WORRYING ABOUT YOU." I SAID. SHE SLOWLY LOOKED AT ME AND SHE LOOKED BEAUTIFUL, SO BEAUTIFUL. I HELD OUT MY HAND AND HE GRABBED ON TIGHT TO ME. HER KNEES WERE WEAK SO SHE LEANED ON ME. " SO YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?" HE ASKED. " SINCE WE WERE LITTLE." I SAID. " MY NAME IS X ."HE SAID. FINALLY HE SAID HIS REAL NAME.

**X POV**

I'M CALLED X . I'M PRETTY A LONER SOMETIMES. I WAS IN JAIL WHEN THE INFECTION HAPPENED. HEAVY CUFFED BECAUSE I DID HOMICIDE,BATTERY,FRAUD, AND FELONY . I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE EXECUTED, BUT THE POLICE LEFT THE PRISONERS. UNFORTUNATELY, THE INFECTION, INFECT 1 , 3RD OF THE PRISONERS I WAS ONE OF THEM. THE REST WAS EATEN OR RIPPED APART. I MANAGE TO ESCAPE , INFECTED. I'M STILL IN MY CHAINS , BUT I CAN STILL WALK OR RUN AROUND EASILY. ***SCREAMER***

" WELL, I GOT TO GO THE REST MIGHT BE WONDERING WHERE AM I." I SAID." NO , ZAK STAY HERE I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE LONELY AGAIN." SHE SAID. I WRAPPED MY ARMS AROUND HER. SHE TURNED AROUND AND LOOKED AT ME. I WANTED TO KISS HER ,BUT SHE BITE MY LIP. " OUCH!" I SAID. " THAT'S FOR BOTHERING ME." SHE SAID. THEN SHE KISSED ME. " AND THAT'S FOR CARING ABOUT ME." SHE SAID. SHE SMILED WHICH MADE IT CONTAGIOUS AND MADE ME SMILED. "COME HOME WITH ME AND X." SHE SAID. WE WERE AT THE CIRCUS . I WONDERED IS THIS WHERE THEY LIVED? THEN IT WAS INSIDE THE BARN. "HOME SWEET HOME." SAID X. HE JUMPED ON THE PILE OF HAY AND CLOSED HIS EYES. " CAN YOU SLEEP WITH ME ?" ASKED TIARA. " UMMM... SURE WHY NOT." I SAID BLUSHING. I LAID ON THE HAY WITH HER. IN THE MORNING I WENT WALKING AROUND . I CAME BACK AND SAW TIARA STILL SLEEP."SO, TELL ME WHAT CAN YOU DO ?" ASKED X. " UMMM... WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" I REPLIED." I MEAN ABILITIES , EVERYONE ONE OF US HAS A ABILITY." HE SAID. " WELL, JUMPING I GUESS?" I SAID. " SHOW ME." HE SAID. WE BOTH WENT OUTSIDE AND HE PUT ME ON THE THE ROLLER COASTER RAIL. " I WANT YOU TO JUMP OFF THAT , OK ." HE SAID. " I DON'T KNOW IT SEEM DANGEROUS." I SAID. " ARE YOU INFECTED OR SOME PUNK ?" HE SAID. HE CALLED ME A PUNK ? I WAS TIRED OF KEVIN'S AND TODD'S MOUTH NOW THIS. "RAAWWWWRRRR!" AS I JUMP ON HIM . HE LOOKED FRIGHTEN. "I SUGGESTING JUMP ONTO THE GROUND NOT ON ME." HE SAID. I GOT OFF HIM AND DUST MYSELF OFF. " PRETTY GOOD ." HE SAID. " THERE YOU ARE ZAK WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I HEARD SOMEONE SAY. I TURNED AROUND AND SAW ALL OF THEM. KEVIN, TODD,ABBY,MAX,JAKE,JACK,JENNIFER. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I SAID. " WHY ARE YOU HERE AND WHO'S HE?" ASKED JACK. X PULL HIS CHAINS AROUND MY NECK AND TIGHTEN UP SO HE COULD STRANGLE ME. " NO ONE MOVE, OR I'LL KILL HIM ." SAID X.

TO BE CONTINUED...

-**STRANGE BOND**-

" ZAK!" SAID ABBY. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME." I SAID. " NO, I'M TIRED OF YOU RUNNING OFF .STOP THINKING THAT YOU COULD DO EVERYTHING BY YOURSELF." SAID KEVIN."SHUT UP ! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY PEP TALK ." SAID X. "ZAK, I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU-" TIARA PAUSED AS SHE SAW THE REST ON THEM DEFINITELY KEVIN. SHE STARTED TO GROWLS AND DOING THE TWITCHY THING AGAIN THIS TIME NO ONE COULD HOLD HER BACK. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" SHE SCREECHED. SHE DASHED TO KEVIN IN FULL SPEED. "HIDE!" SAID X. HE LET ME GO AND WE WENT OUR SEPARATE WAYS. I KIND OF FELT BAD FOR KEVIN WHERE TO HIDE? ANYWAY HE MANAGE TO HIDE IN THE BATHROOMS. X WENT BEHIND HER AND PUT HER TO SLEEP. EVERYONE CAME OUT WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED. " TIARA." SAID KEVIN. HE WENT TO HER. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER ?" ASKED X WHILE HE POINTED AT HIM ." IT'S PERSONAL, ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW SHE'S MY SISTER." SAID KEVIN . " I DON'T CARE SHE'S GOING OUT OF CONTROL BECAUSE OF YOU." SAID X. "HOW ABOUT ZAK COME HOME WITH US ,TAKE TIARA ,AND LEAVE HIM HERE ." SAID TODD. "YEAH LET SEE HOW THAT GOES 30751, YEAH I REMEMBER YOU." SAID X. " I'M GOING TO THE HOSPITAL, I CAN'T STAND LOOKING AT HIS FACE." SAID TODD. AS HE WAS WALKING OFF. "PUNK ." SAID X. TODD STOPPED AND BALLED HIS FIST. "WHAT, DID YOU CALLED ME?" SAID TODD. " A CAPITAL P-U-N-K WHICH MEANS PUN-" X DIDN'T FINISHED WHAT HE WAS SAYING . HE WAS PUNCHED OUT OF HIS MISERY. X NOSED BLEED.X WIPED THE BLOOD AND LICKED HIS BLOOD" DIRTY BASTARD!" YELLED X AS HE SWING HIS CHAINS MAKING THE CHAIN WRAPPED AROUND HIS ANKLE AND SWUNG TODD AGAINST THE GROUND BACK AND FORWARD. " STOP IT!" SAID JENNIFER. THEY BOTH STOPPED. " IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND , NEVER KNEW I'LL BUMP INTO HER , THE CRIMINALS WAS RIGHT SHE IS A KEEPER." SAID X." KEEP YOU'RE FILTHY HANDS OFF HER." TODD SAID AS HE WAS LYING ON THE GROUND. "X …." SAID TIARA. SHE FINALLY WOKE UP . HE LOOKED AT HER AND LET GO. " LOOK , I APOLOGIZE JUST LEAVE ." HE SAID. " I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I HAVE MY SISTER." SAID KEVIN." AND I'M NOT LEAVING HER EITHER... I MADE A PROMISE. " SAID X. WE STAYED AT THE BARN . DURING THE NIGHT ME AND MY FRIENDS WERE THE GUYS, THE GIRLS WERE OVER IN X WHAT THEY HEAR EVERYDAY FROM A JERKS' MOUTH." I HATE THAT GUY." SAID TODD. I WAS SCRATCHING MY HEAD TRYING NOT TO BE SUSPICIOUS. IT DIDN'T WORK LIKE ALWAYS. " ZAK, WHERE DID YOU FIND HIM ?" ASKED TODD. "UMMMM... I DIDN'T HE FOUND ME WHEN I FOUND TIARA IN THE PARKING LOT." I SAID. "GREAT, YOU SHOULD OF FOLLOWED US." HE SAID. " DON'T MAKE A BIG DEAL, HE FOUND HIM SO WHAT." SAID JACK. "THANKS JACK." I SAID. "NO PROBLEM." HE SMILED. " YOU'RE ALWAYS IN SOMEONE BUSINESS ." SAID TODD." HEY, I LIKE HELPING PEOPLE , I TRIED TO HELP WITH YOUR SMOKING PROBLEM IT DIDN'T WORK AND NOW YOUR DRUG ADDICT ." SAID JACK. "HE'S RIGHT." SAID MAX. "JACK , CAN YOU PASS ME MORE HAY. " SAID JAKE. " FINALLY SOMEONE JOINED THE CONVERSATION." SAID KEVIN. " JUST GIVE ME IT." SAID JAKE. AS HE HELD OUT HIS HAND. JACK PULL JAKE OUT OF THE HAY STACK. " STOP HIDING JAKE , YOUR A NATURAL." SAID JACK. " LOOK AT ME I'M SO SHORT , I MEAN I COULDN'T EVEN REACH A DOOR KNOB." SAID JAKE. " STOP EXAGGERATING ." SAID JACK. " YEAH , WHATEVER YOU SAY AT LEAST YOU LOOK BUFF AND TALL." SAID JAKE. I CREPT AROUND THE CORNER AND SAW X AND THE GIRLS TALKING. " YOU'RE SO SWEET ." SAID JENNIFER. " PLEASE CALL ME X." HE SAID. HE SMILED. " WELL, TELL YOUR STORY HOW DID YOU FIND TIARA ?"SAID ABBY. " IT WAS A LONG STORY , IN FACT IT WAS TOUCHING , I WONDER WHO WOULD LEAVE A KIND AND BEAUTIFUL GIRL LIKE THAT." HE SAID.*KEVIN* " WELL, SPILL IT." SAID JENNIFER.

*FLASH BACK *

IN JAIL. THE POLICE WAS PLAYING CARDS UNTIL THE NEWS CAME ON. **IT'S THE INFECTION, ESCAPE TO THE AIRPORTS IMMEDIATELY, IF YOU CAN'T. STAY IN YOUR HOMES ,DON'T MAKE ANY NOISE OR COME OUT OF YOUR HOUSE FOR ANY REASONS. **THE POLICE WAS ESCAPING ,BUT THE PRISONERS WAS YELLING AND AFRAID. I SAW ONE LOOKED AT ME " HEY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE , PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING." I SAID. HE WENT UP TO ME AND LEFT . I WAS STUCK HERE ,BUT I HAD PICK POCKET HIM THE KEYS. I UNLOCKED THE CELL.I LEFT KIND OF IT WAS THIS ZOMBIE WHAT THAT CAME OUT OF NO WHERE HE BITE THE CRAP OUT OF ME. I PUNCHED HIM AND HEARD THE HORDE BUSTING THROUGH THE BACK DOORS. I RAN THROUGH THE FRONT AND FIND THE NEAREST HOUSE. THE HOUSE SHE WAS IN. I RAN UP THE STAIRS AND WENT INTO THE KITCHEN AND DRUNK SOME BEER. THEN I WENT UP STAIRS I WENT INTO THE ROOMS AND LOOKED AROUND UNTIL IT WAS THIS 1 ROOM THAT I HEARD SOBS. IT WAS HER TIARA BIT AS WELL IN THE CLOSET. WE BOTH CARRIED EACH OTHER. SINCE WE WERE THAT'S HOW WE FOUND OURSELVES AT THE AIRPORT PARKING LOT. * FLASH BACK OVER * " AWWWWWW , THAT'S WAS SO SWEET." SAID ABBY AND JENNIFER. " YOU GUYS ." SAID TIARA . "TRUE STORY." SAID X. " X LOOK LIKE A LADIES MAN AND CATCH ALL THE LADIES. I WONDER HOW TODD IS GOING TO TAKE IT IF HE SEE'S HIM WITH HER . " LOOKING AT MY SISTER." SAID KEVIN. " NO , I WAS JUST LOOKING AT THE STORY HE WAS TELLING , HE'S A PRETTY AWESOME GUY." I SAID. "YEAH, RIGHT." SAID KEVIN. "IS IT TRUE ZAK?" ASKED JACK. I COULDN'T LIE TO JACK. "OK , YEAH A LOT." I COMPLAINED. "WELL, I'M NOT SURPRISED." SAID TODD AS HE LIT UP A CIGARETTE. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN." I SAID TO HE DID WAS TO LOOK AT ME AND WENT BACK TO MINDING HIS BUSSINESS .THEN I HEARD CHAINS, IT WAS X . I WONDER WHERE HE WAS WALKING TO. " HEY X WHERE YOU GOING?" I ASKED. " GOING TO HAVE SOME FUN AT THE FAIR, COMING?" HE ASKED. I LOOKED AT MY FRIENDS AND THEN I LOOKED BACK AT HIM. "NO, I JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT'S ALL , IF THINGS DOESN'T GO RIGHT OUT THERE." I SAID. X WALKED OUT . THEN I SMELL DANGER , THE SURVIVORS.

TO BE CONTINUED...

-**ZOMBIE MADNESS**-

"NO WAIT X DON'T GO OUT THERE ." I SAID. " I CAN HANDLE IT." HE SAID. " AY ZAK YOU ALRIGHT?" ASKED KEVIN." NO , I'M NOT ALRIGHT THE SURVIVOR ARE HERE." I SAID. EVERYONE FROZE . " OH NO , NOT NOW." SAID JAKE AS HE WAS SHAKING. "EVERYONE LET'S MAKE UP A PLAN ." SAID JACK. EVERYONE WENT IN TWOS . JENNIFER WITH TODD, JACK WITH JAKE, MAX WITH ZAK, ABBY WITH TIARA, AND KEVIN BY HIMSELF, X WANTED TO BE BY HIMSELF . "HEY ZOEY ARE WE SURE WE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE?" ASKED FRANCIS. " TRYING TO FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE."SAID ZOEY. "BUT ZOEY, WHERE TO GO?" ASKED LOUIS." SHUT UP I THINK I HEAR A SMOKER?" SAID BILL. " I THINK HE'S CRAZY."SAID A CHAIN WRAPPED AROUND HIS ANKLE. "I NEED A LITTLE HELP HERE !" YELLED FRANCIS. THEN HE WAS BEING DRAGGED ."FRANCIS!" YELLED LOUIS. THEN A BIG PATCH OF GREEN GOO WAS ALL OVER THE FLOOR. " SPITTER." SAID BILL. THEN TODD WRAPPED HIS TONGUE BILL. " BILL !" YELLED LOUIS. THEN JAKE RIDE ON HIS BACK. IT WAS ONLY ZOEY. MAX AND ZAK WAS BEHIND ON OF THE TENTS. " YOU THINK WE SHOULD GO?" SAID MAX. " YEAH,SHE'S ALL ALONE MAKE HER VULNERABLE." I SAID. " I THINK SOMEONE SHOULD GET HER BEFORE SOME HAPPENS." SAID MAX. " YEAH ,WELL I'M GOING IN." I SAID. I JUMPED OUT AND WAS LEAPING IN THE AIR. SHE SAW ME AND HAD A CHANCE TO SHOOT ME ,BUT SHE DIDN'T. I ACCIDENTLY FELL IN FRONT OF HER INSTEAD OF ON HER. EMBARRASSING MOMENT. SHE LOOKED AT ME STRANGE . " ARE YOU OK?" SHE ASKED. SHE BEND DOWN AND WAS RUBBING MY BACK .I KIND OF ENJOYED KICKING MY FEET. SHE LAUGHED THEN SHE LOOKED AT ME . I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS GOING . " WAIT WHAT ZAK DOING, WHAT THE …." X FELL OFF THE ROLLERCOASTER RAIL AND DROPPED FRANCIS. "ZAK!?" SCREAMED JENNIFER. TODD LOOKED AT ZAK AND DROPPED BILL. HE STARTED COUGHING."WHOA !" SAID MAX IN SURPRISED. JAKE LOOKED AT ZAK. " WHAT THE …..." HE JUMPED OFF LOUIS. ZOEY KISSED ZAK. ABBY SAID" TIARA LOOK !" SHE LOOKED AND FOUND ZOEY KISSING MY LIPS. SHE GOT REALLY ANGRY AND STARTED DASHING TOWARDS ZOEY. SHE BLUSHED. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN I WAS CURIOUS MYSELF. WHEN THAT HAPPEN EVERYONE PRETTY MUCH WENT THERE SEPARATE WAYS. SURVIVOR WITH SURVIVORS AND INFECTED WITH YOU KNOW. WE WAS IN THE BARN I WAS WASHING MY MOUTH. " OH MY GOSH , I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE JUST DID THAT !" I SCREAMED. OTHER SIDE OF THE BARN. TIARA WAS CRYING. " COME ON TIARA HE DIDN'T DO IT." SAID JENNIFER. " BUT I LIKE HIM LIKE HIM, AND HIS FIRST KISS WAS THAT UGLY *****************" CRIED TIARA. "WHAT DID SHE SAY ?" ASKED X . " NO CLUE, HOW'S ZAK ?" ASKED ABBY. "HE'S KIND OF FREAKED OUT HIMSELF , HE WAS SURPRISED THAT IT HAPPENED LIKE THAT." SAID X. AT BOYS CIRCLE IT WAS WEIRD. VERY WEIRD THE LONGEST THAT NOBODY TALKED."UMMMM... SO , I WAS WONDERING YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT SOMETHING?" I SAID. IT WAS SO AWKWARD."YEAH, SO TELL ME HOW DID YOU TWO HAD THAT KIND OF BOND, NOT SAYING YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH HER." SAID X. " WELL, IT ALL HAPPENED AT THE AIRPORT .I WANTED TO KILL HER BECAUSE IT LOOKED PRETTY EASY ,BUT THEN WHEN I WAS IN THE ACTION OF DOING IT, I WAS AFRAID TO COMMIT MURDER, SO I WANTED TO TASTE HER SO I …... LICKED HER , SHE SORT OF THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE SO... YEAH." I EXPLAINED. "SO HOW DID SHE KISSED YOU I THOUGHT YOU HANDLE THAT." ASKED JACK. " WELL, I WAS GOING IN FOR THE KILL UNTIL I SCREWED UP MY BALANCE AND FELL IN FRONT OF HER, SHE LAUGHED AT ME..." I SAID GUILTY. " YOU UNFORTUNATELY SHOCKED ALL OF US ." SAID TODD. " I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T SEE THAT ." I SAID. " I WOULDN'T UNTIL JENNIFER BLABBED IT OUT." SAID TODD. JAKE ONLY LAUGHED." THIS IS SO FUNNY , IF I HAD MY PHONE RIGHT THEN I WOULD POSTED IT, IT FUNNIER THAN MY DAD TOILET ORGANISM." SAID JAKE AS HE WAS ROLLING ON THE FLOOR. " I'M DONE." I SAID AS I WALKED OUTSIDE. I SAT AT A FOOD STAND AND TOOK SOME DEEP BREATHS. "DO YOU REALLY LIKE HER?" ASKED TIARA. SHE LOOKED AT ME WITH TEARS CONSTANTLY RUNNING DOWN HER FACE."NO, SHE JUST DID IT, OUT OF NO WHERE , IS IT ANYTHING THAT I CAN MAKE IT UP FOR IT?" I ASKED. "YEAH..." SAID TIARA. SHE SAT ON THE BENCH WITH ME AND TRIED TO PULL MY HOODIE . SHE KISSED ME. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WEAR THAT HOODIE , ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING?" SHE ASKED. " NO, I JUST DON'T WANT NO ONE TO SEE ME."I SAID. " WELL, CAN I SEE BEHIND-" "NO, I MEAN I'M SORRY MAYBE ANOTHER TIME." I SAID. "OH." SHE SAID. I WANTED TO KISSED HER TO MAKE HER FEEL BETTER. THEN I FAILED.I LICKED HER. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" SHE ASKED. "I'M...TRYING TO KISS YOU, BUT I CAN'T ." I EXPLAINED. " WHY?" SAID ASKED. " IT JUST I FORGOT HOW TO KISS." I SAID. SHE SMILED AND SHE KISSED ME AGAIN. I GOT ON TOP OF HER . " GO HEAD ZAK !" YELLED X. I STOOD THERE NERVOUS. " GET OUT OF HERE!" YELLED TIARA. AFTER THAT WEIRD MOMENT WE TRIED TO SNEAK INSIDE." WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ?" ASKED KEVIN." UMMMM... NO WHERE ." I SAID ." DON'T LIE TO ME ZAK." SAID KEVIN. "OK, WE WERE JUST TALKING." I SAID. "I CAN SEE THROUGH WALLS." HE SAID. " GOOD TO KNOW." I SAID AS I WALKED TO THE CIRCLE. EVERYONE WAS THERE. " ABOUT TIME YOU CAME BACK." SAID X. HE LAUGHED. " YEAH, WHATEVER." I SAID TRYING TO HIDE MY FACE AS I SECRETLY BLUSHED. "WHAT YOU AND TIARA DOING OUT THERE ?" ASKED JENNIFER. " WERE JUST TALKING, NOTHING MORE." I SAID . " NOTHING IN PARTICULAR LIKE, AS YOU KNOW ….. KISSING?" X EXCLAIM. " NO , NO KISSING NO HUGGING , NO CONTACT , NO NOTHING JUST A REGULAR CONVERSATION." I TOLD THEM ." RIIIIIIGHT ." SAID X AS HE BEGAN TO LAUGH. TIARA FINALLY SAT IN THE CIRCLE. " TIARA , I'M-" TIARA INTERRUPTS " DON'T TALK TO ME !" SHE YELLED. SHE CROSSED HER ARMS AND LOOKED THE OTHER DIRECTION. THIS IS GOING TO BE INTERESTING.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
